Breath
by cloudstriferk
Summary: Miles/Phoenix From the LJ kink meme - Edgeworth dashes into a burning building to save Phoenix. P/E pairing not a must, but if anon can work in some mouth-to-mouth resucitation in there, that'd be awesome. -


Miles is frozen in place, horrified. _It can't be..._

He was on the floor, at the entrance of a burning building. He looked around frantically.

_Where is Wright?_

Just a few minutes earlier he was trading insults with Wright at the door of Wright's apartment. He can't even remember why he was so angry, angry enough to dig out Wright's address and seek him out in the first place. Miles was gritting his teeth fuming at Wright's audacity to challenge him. He was so infuriated he almost landed a punch or two on Wright when suddenly, out of nowhere, there was an enormous explosion that rocked the building so badly, it was akin to an earthquake.

For a few moments he lost himself. He was back in the elevator clamping his palms over his ears trying to shut out the anguish cries of Yanni Yogi. He wanted Yogi to stop attacking his father. So he threw the gun at Yogi and then, there was that horrible, gut wrenching scream that seemed to go on endlessly. But this time it was different.

Amidst the cold and heavy atmosphere he was trapped in, he felt something warm.

Someone was hugging him.

He felt hot breathes on his ear

A comforting concerned voice whispered words in his ear.

"It's ok Edgeworth. It's ok. You're safe."

Then it sounded really sarcastic.

"Well, as safe as you can be in a burning building. You have to move Edgeworth. I can't carry you down four flights of stairs."

It was Wright.

Miles tried, really, to stand up but his legs were still trembling. He was quite sure that he had been hyperventilating. So he must have inhaled quite an amount of smoke. But Wright was there to help him. Come to think of it Wright was always there to help him.

They moved down the stairs slowly and awkwardly. With the smoke obscuring their vision it was a really tedious task. Miles caught Wright glancing at him with a concerned look etched on his face every few steps down the stairs.

It doesn't mean anything Miles told himself. Wright is always over emotional over almost everything.

Miles was trying very hard not to look at Wright when the stairs they were treading on, gave a loud creak and snapped. Then he felt himself fall through the air towards the entrance of the building.

_We were so close..._

Then it hit him. Wright pushed him off the stairs when it fell apart. So Wright must be in that pile of burning rubble.

For the first time in his life Miles did something without thinking it over. Within a heartbeat, he ran toward the rubble of what used to be stairs and started to dig through the burning pieces of wood and stone.

After what seemed like ages, he found a badly bruise and slightly burned Wright underneath the rubble. He slowly extracted the unconscious defence attorney from the rubble and dragged him away from the burning building as gently and as fast as he can. Then, frantically, he scrambled for Wright's carotid artery. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse, sat back on his heels and stared at the prone defence attorney.

The normally bustling man was very still. Even his spiky hair looked depressingly limp. Miles was quite relieved that Wright will survive being a self sacrificing idiot when a nagging feeling tugged at the back of his mind. It was then, that he realized that Wright is far too still. The absence of any movement at all is quite disconcerting.

_Why isn't his chest rising and falling?_

Stunned by the turn of events, the normally calm prosecutor jerked wildly and tried to listen and feel for the sounds of Wright's breaths. Finding no signs of breathing, Miles took a moment calmed himself and gave Wright a rescue breath every 5 seconds for almost a minute. He was startle out of his forced calm mode when Wright coughed. He felt his shoulders droop from its tensed position when Wright took in a few gasping breaths, open his eyes a little, gave him a small smile. He almost smiled back but he caught himself in time. Then he almost glared at Wright before he decided against it and ended up smiling a relieve smile at his childhood friend.

Miles looked up when he heard the blaring sounds of the sirens from a distance and was relieved that help is coming. Then he turned his focus back on Wright and gave himself a fright before determining that the defence attorney is merely asleep.


End file.
